Ain't That Something
by Crazy Fool Stiney
Summary: Five times someone thought Face and Murdock were in love and the one time the absolute blind fools finally realized they were. Slash. Original Series


**Ain't That Something** _or Five times someone thought Face and Murdock were in love and the one time the absolute blind fools finally realized they were_

**One**

Amy couldn't quite keep her mouth from falling open when she turned around in the chair. They were on their way back after their latest job, one that'd left them all bumped and bruised. She'd been trying to finish her story but Murdock and Face were in the back of the van very animatedly reciting what sounded like Romeo and Juliet.

"Guys, I'm really behind on this story, can you please…" Her words trailed off, not that the pair who they were directed at had even acknowledged them to begin with.

"_Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops" _Said the sock puppet attached to Face's right hand.

"_O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circled orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable." _Quoted the one on Murdock's left hand.

They were on the back bench, Murdock with a black eye sitting upright while Face, with his split lip was lying with his head in the pilot's lap. The unpuppeted fingers of Murdock's right hand gently slid through the conman's blond hair as he stared down at his friend.

"Um, guys." Amy stammered.

"Shhhh." Face said not once breaking his gaze from Murdock's.

"Ya' gotta wait till intermission, chica." Murdock said as the puppets continued.

"_What shall I swear by?"_

"_Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee."_

She turned back around and caught Hannibal's eye as he watched the two then shrugged like it was normal for Face and Murdock to be that tangled up. Ok, they were always in each other's personal space but…

'_What the hell was that?' _She shook her head and tried to get her work done over all the Shakespeare.

**Two**

"Can't be missing if there ain't no dog!" B.A. growled looking at Murdock, whose anxiety was so high he looked on the verge of tears.

"Now, B.A. really. It won't take us that long. I'm sure Billy's around here somewhere." Face said as Murdock reached out and took his hand.

"It's ok, Murdock. We'll find him, I promise." Face said turning and looking up at the pilot, smiling reassuredly, not a fake _'I totally believe you lost your invisible dog'_, but a real _'we'll find fido' _one.

B.A. grunted, irritated. They were supposed to be watching out for Ricker's men, not fooling around with dogs that weren't real.

"10 minutes. I swear." Face said before he and Murdock stepped off the porch.

B.A. watched as Murdock started calling for the dog again, fingers still tightly entwined with Face's, not letting go as the conman picked up the call.

'_Look like two kids all moony over each other, if they weren't screaming for that stupid dog.'_ B.A. giggled as Face reached his other hand up to wipe at Murdock's face.

"Hey, Murdock. What's that?" Face said pointing to the field next to the house.

Murdock turned to look and his eyes lit up as he took off with a whoop and shout, "Billy!"

Face glanced back at B.A. "Told you we'd find him." Face smiled before following after Murdock into the field.

**Three**

"Hannnnnnibbbbal."

The Colonel laughed as Face dragged his name out in the longest whine he thought he'd ever heard from the conman.

Face was standing in front of them with the shortest bright pink shorts and a pink camo shirt that said 'Blush Brigade' on it.

"Look kid, we need someone to move around the club, keep an eye out."

This truly was the most bizarre job they'd ever taken. Celeste Combs owned a nightclub, a gay nightclub in Sanford, Florida. A fellow nightclub owner, Rob Cranford had been trying his hardest to run her out of town: fires, bricks through windows, but then it'd gotten worse when her friend and co-owner went missing. Ms. Combs had heartbrokenly pleaded for help when she found them in L.A., knowing she said that her friend may not even be alive anymore but still held out hope.

"Why couldn't someone else?" Face was reaching all new octaves with his whining.

"Could you image that big, ole mudsucka in these little tiny things?" Murdock cackled, pulling at the hem of Face's shorts.

"Shut up, fool." B.A. growled like the words just being spoken were going to magically put the shorts on him.

Celeste Combs watched the banter going on then quietly leaned over to Hannibal.

"I don't mean to be nosey or anything but are they family?" She asked pointing at Face and Murdock.

"Family? No, they're not related." Hannibal answered. _'Why all the whispering about relatives?'_ He thought before she clarified.

"No. _Family._" She drawled. "Gay."

Hannibal laughed so hard Face and Murdock turned to look at him.

"Everything ok, Colonel?" Murdock questioned, wondering what the strange look Hannibal and the nightclub owner had on their faces was about.

Hannibal turned to Ms. Combs and breathed deep, trying to get his chuckles under control. "No, no. They're not."

"Wait up, big guy. I'll come with you." Murdock said as he started off after B.A. but before he moved passed Face there was a loud smack.

"Murdock!" Face shouted, hand going down to his hot pink covered ass. "That hurt!" He yelled as the pilot followed B.A. out the front door.

"You sure?" Celeste questioned, looking to Hannibal with a cocked eyebrow.

**Four**

"Oh Billy! I wish you coulda seen it! Faceman hanging out the door of the 'copter dropping that sludge all over those bad guys!" Murdock smiled petting the air next to his bed.

"Of course I sent your regards. Yes, Face asked. I told him you had a dental appointment and couldn't come. How'd that turn out by the way?" Murdock listened intently scratching behind Billy's ear.

"Good boy! No cavities is excellent. So on the way back we stopped at this gas station and Face…" Murdock picked his hand up and placed it in his lap.

"Whatta ya' mean I've been talking non-stop about Face for the last hour? I was trying to tell you about the mission." Murdock started blushing, the red creeping up his face as Billy pointed out the obvious, well, pointed out as well as an invisible dog with no thumbs could.

"Now Billy don't be silly. I am not in love with Face." Murdock spluttered at the revelation before flopping himself back onto the bed.

**Five**

The phone's ringing cut through silence of the darkened living room where clothes were strewn all over the floor. The giggling and moaning from the bedroom stopped once the answering machine kicked in.

"Face… can you come get me? I know…" Murdock's voice was loud in the quiet room as Face burst out of the bedroom running naked around the couch trying to reach the phone before the pilot disconnected.

"Hey, hey what's up?" Face said.

"Hey muchacho. Am I um… interrupting anything?" Murdock's voice was high and embarrassed suddenly.

"Nope, not at all. She… ah, was just getting ready to leave." Face turned and shrugged at the redhead who was leaning against the doorway from the bedroom with a look of confusion as he made arrangements she knew nothing about.

"Let's go see a movie. There's gotta be a late showing of 'Return of the Jedi' somewhere." Murdock happily yammered on the phone.

"Aww, Murdock, really? We've seen it 5 times already."

"Come on, Faceman, you know you won't mind seeing Princess Leia's gold bikini again."

The redhead started picking up and putting her clothes on as Face obliviously continued his conversation about Sarlaccs and Ewoks.

"Are you seriously kidding me right now?" She finally screamed, Face looking at her like he just realized she was even in the house.

"I'll be there in 10." He quietly said into the phone before hanging up.

"Look Trina. It's really important. I promise I'll make it up to you." He flashed his most winning conman smile.

"Important? Sounded like you were talking about stupid Star Trek or something."

"Star Wars." Face absently corrected.

"Asshole. I hope your 'friend' does as well for you as I did." She said slamming the door with such force a picture fell off the wall.

**Six**

"That was more than 10 minutes, oh, Facial One." Murdock drawled as he slipped out onto the grass as Face replaced the window grate.

"I had a bit more trouble with Trina than I thought." Actually she'd left relatively, if not loudly easy. It just took him an extra few minutes to compose himself after her parting comment and even then it hadn't been so much the comment as the thought afterwards.

"Face?" Murdock said waving his hand at his friend. "Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand."

"Yeah, yeah if we hurry we can make the 9:15 of 'Return of the Jedi'." Face said watching as Murdock vaulted into the 'Vette with a cheer.

"You really need to use the door, Murdock."

"I am. Using it to help me train for the Olympics." He laughed, as he leaned forward, fingers automatically starting to flip through the radio stations.

After the movie they made their way across the empty lot, Murdock humming the song from Jabba's Palace as they walked, shoulders bumping slightly.

"You're real quiet." Murdock said looking at Face as they reached the 'Vette.

Face didn't answer, just studied the pilot under the parking lot lights. Murdock noticed something shift in his friend before Face had him backed against the car door and was hauling him closer by his jacket.

"Face?" Murdock managed to squeak out just before the conman's mouth was on his, tongue running softly against his lips, seeking entry. He sighed into the kiss then, wrapping his arms around Face's waist, reveling in the feel of Face's tongue sliding against his as the blond's fingers drew lazy patterns against the front of his t-shirt.

Face pulled away then looking up at him with darkened blue eyes.

"So… um…" Face smiled shyly and Murdock loved it. It was the earnest smile of Templeton Peck not, smiling, conning Faceman.

"Yeah. Guess Billy was right." Murdock replied.

"What?" Face asked before Murdock pulled him back for another kiss.


End file.
